


the doctor and the angel of death

by vaguelybuoyant (buoyantsaturn)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angels of Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/pseuds/vaguelybuoyant
Summary: incomplete fic fragment up for grabs with credit. list this fic as a related work on ao3, or post on tumblr with credit to @buoyantsaturn or @vaguewriting





	the doctor and the angel of death

**Author's Note:**

> incomplete fic fragment up for grabs with credit. list this fic as a related work on ao3, or post on tumblr with credit to @buoyantsaturn or @vaguewriting

1. 

They say that it takes three times to form a pattern. For Will, it took about four different occasions before he noticed.

There was nothing particularly exciting that happened that first day of the pattern, Will only remembering his arms overflowing with supplies as he restocked each bed in the emergency room. Nearly half of the beds were full that day, all minor issues and nothing that Will had any reason dealing with, not when there were so many other doctors running around. There were enough people running around that the walkways weren’t exactly clear (which Will realized, shortly after the first occurrence, was a fire hazard and should be cleared out) and Will had just made his way across the room at the time of the first occurrence.

He’d glanced back at the small crowd, recognizing most of the faces as relatives of some of the patients, when he noticed someone who stood out. Amongst the bright colors and floral patterns of the crowd, Will saw a shock of black and white. His eyes fell on dark clothes and a leather jacket, locking with the obsidian gaze of the other man. His eyes widened fractionally, as if surprised to have been noticed. Will blinked, feeling a strange tightening in his chest, and when he did blink, the man was gone, along with the ache in Will’s chest. He glanced around the crowd, searching for the darkness in the bright colors, but the man seemed to have vanished.

Will rubbed his eyes, deciding he would use his down time to grab a nap in an on-call room, because clearly he was tired if he was imaging pretty boys in the middle of the hospital. But first, he had a fire hazard to clear up.

 

2.

The next time it happened, Will almost didn’t see him. Will had been in the waiting room, delivering the terrible news to the family of one of his favorite patients. He turned away, barely able to keep the tears from spilling over his cheeks. As he went, he noticed a familiar dark shape walking towards him.

Will kept his eyes down, not wanting to engage anyone at the moment, feeling as though the air was cooling as he went. He glanced up just before the man in the leather jacket brushed past him, their eyes locking for long enough that Will could recognize him, and he continued walking past.

Will felt the sadness drain from his being, replaced by exhaustion setting into his bones. He packed up his locker and made his way home, feeling as if he were being followed by a man with the darkest eyes he’d ever seen.

 

3.

Will hated night shifts. He hated how quiet it was in the hospital, and he could never sleep well in the on-call rooms. He would spend his time walking laps around the hospital, listening for pages and checking in on a few of his patients. On this particular night, the hospital was nearly silent. Even the emergency room was quieter than usual, not a single patient having arrived for over two hours at least.

Will had stopped at one of the nurse’s stations to take a break, chatting quietly with one of the newly hired nurses. They weren’t sitting for long before one of the screens in front of them began to flash, alerting them of a coding patient.

Will flew out of his seat, calling back, “Grab a crash cart!” as he ran in the direction of the patient’s room. The first thing he noticed when he came through the doorway was the dark figure standing next to the bed, hand resting on the forehead of the patient.

Will jumped forward, pushing the man aside and beginning CPR. “You’re not allowed to be in here,” Will said to the man. He looked shaken, though his eyes stayed locked on Will rather than the old woman in the bed. His hand covered his arm where Will had grabbed him, like he was surprised by the contact.

The nurse burst into the room, blowing past the man as if she didn’t even see him, pushing a crash cart to Will’s side. Will accepted the cart, moving to restart the patient’s heart with the paddles.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, or how many times the shocks were attempted, but he knew that another attempt would be pointless. Will took a step back from the bed, eyes drifting across the room, sliding right past the nurse and landing on the empty space where the man had been.

“Where did he go?” Will asked aloud.

“What do you mean?” the nurse asked, turning around. “Who?”

Will stepped around the bed, heading for the doorway. “The guy that was standing here. He was just right here, where did he go?”

“There was no one here, WIll,’ the nurse called after him as he rushed out into the hall. “Will! Come back here, you have to call time of death!”

Will walked back into the room, shooting a look at the nurse. “You’re _absolutely_ sure you didn’t see anyone?” The nurse nodded. Will sighed and glanced down at his watch. “Time of death: three thirty-seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not intended to be completed by me, so please do not ask me to write more! This is a starting point, or a vague idea to use yourself. Go ahead. Use it. Message @vaguewriting on tumblr for more information about this idea specifically.


End file.
